Albini
Albini is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. Her name is a variation of "albino" due to her pale skin and originally pale hair, but it is unknown whether this coloring is the same in real life. Biography Albini washed ashore on Viridian back in 2005 as a wandering greenie. After remaining dormant for a few years she returned in 2007, caught up again in the excitement of the game. While Albini is not quite the swashbuckling pillager, she enjoys ship duties like Sailing and Shipwrightery. Much of her time is spent on artistic endeavors; her favorite hobbies are painting portrait backgrounds for well-to-do pirates, and baking/tinkering trinkets. She was once an avatar artist on the forums, but may come out of retirement from it someday. Amongst friends, Albini has been called anything from Al to Beanie. She currently resides in her cozy cottage on Kirin. Notable Achievements * Albini's Explorer Edition background Greek Isles Sunset is available as a limited edition portrait for August 2011. * Received first place and a renamed sloop, Dockside Bar, in Phillite's Inn Your Dreams event, for her Blue Sailfish Inn design. * First place in Fable's 100 Dub Avatar Challenge, an avatar event based on Taylor Swift's song Love Story. * Second place in the Puzzle Pirates Weekly - 2009 Valentine's Edition event, held by Apollo, where she received a lovely furnished cottage. * First place (Female Bottoms Category) and Honorable Mention (Female Tops Category) in Faeree's Strike a Pose for Poes and Prizes, a clothing design event. * The gingerbread shack trinket became one of 6 chosen designs in the Seasonal Trinket Designing event. She later created two additional trinkets, the Hearty Berry Pie and the Haunted Brooch, for Autumn and Halloween 2011. List of trinkets here. Pirate Artist Winner Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest June 2008 October 2008 January 2009 March 2009 August 2011 * In November 2008, Albini won her first familiar (orange octopus, later painted to rose) and a ribbon trinket in Apollo's Crafty Poetic Art Event. Her octo Undine is named after a tragic mythical tale about a nymph who seeked for true love with an earthling. *Won a Galene egg in Illustrate the Curse of the Cursed Isles, held by the Ocean Masters. * Second place in Darkfaery's Masquerade Avatevent * First place in Daggerdarla's Passion for Fashion, Fall '08 for her outfit design, Blazing Hearth. * Honorable mention in Lotsofgoats's 1008 Doubloon Epic Avatar Extravaganza * Albini's heady-scented and perhaps over-romantic Twilight Garden was chosen as a winning March 2009 spring portrait background. * The Red Temple was one of three background portraits for Chinese New Year 2009. * For Halloween 2008, Night of the Living Pumpkins, featuring an in-game haunted manor, was a winning background. * In June 2008, Albini's first background entry Evening Shipwrightery became a permanent available Puzzle Pirates background. * The first ever art event Albini participated in was the 2008 design-a-card event, Happy Hallmark Holiday, where she won a pink/white sofa. Portrait Gallery The following in-game Portrait Backgrounds were created by Albini: Image:Art-BootlegPatch-EveningShipwrightery.png| Shipyard June 2008 (Permanent) Image:Art-BootlegPatch-NightoftheLivingPumpkins.png| Night of the Living Pumpkins Oct. 2008 Image:Art-bootlegpatch-Red_Temple_2.jpg| Red Temple (New Year) Jan. 2009 Image:Art-Bootlegpatch-Twilight_Garden_2.png| Twilight Garden Mar. 2009 Image:Monthly_albini_greekislessunset.jpg| Greek Isles Sunset July 2011 Contributed Trinkets Trinkets designed by Albini: Image:Trinket-Gingerbread_shack.png|Gingerbread shack Image:Trinket-Hearty_berry_pie.png|Hearty berry pie Image:Trinket-Haunted_brooch.png|Haunted brooch Avatars Here be some avatars made by Albini for herself and for art-lovin' pirates. }} Collected Renamed Ships Albini adores ships and currently has 2 renamed sloops. She hopes to one day attain a limited edition ship. Trinkets Owned }} Links Albini's Avatar Shop